elysium_borrowedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Infamous
Introduction On Elysium the site plot is always growing and expanding as more things happen throughout the wizarding world. It's important that if you're wanting to keep up-to-date on happenings that you know who the characters are that play a role in some of these plot events, or people who contribute to it that are mildly important in order to make sure that your ''role-plays are correct. Those people happen to be Hogwarts staff, Ministry workers, and wanted/known criminals. They play a huge part in many plots and as such are listed below. Criminals '''Meghan Frisk.' This little minx happened to start the riot in the Great Hall (2016). Not only did the windows within the hall completely shatter but the Headmistress was downed in the incident. Many injuries to students ensued until Meghan finally made her escape. While she returned for the Battle with her partner in crime and her rogue band of misfits (kidnapped students), she hasn't been seen since. Meg is currently a top priority. 'Matt GreenSpark. '''Woof Woof. Matt Greenspark is a graduate who helped Meghan escape Hogwarts with countless students. He was caught shortly after the battle and put on trial but somehow managed to slip away leaving the wizarding world questioning just how this could have possibly happened. It's also rumored that this six-foot-something buff bloke was punched savagely by the Headmistress. And it was awesome. '''Wil Anon. '''A convicted arsonist, this man escaped Azkaban along with several other prisoners before the battle that took place at Hogwarts. Over-shadowed by the mass hysteria, Anon slipped by undetected and managed to go into hiding. After setting ablaze two common rooms and the Great Hall as a student at Hogwarts, it is advised he be avoided at all cost unless one is trained wizarding police. '''Abel Tonkins. '''With a criminal history spanning over twenty years, it was no surprise when he was finally caught in 2015 by Damien Blackwood, a now former Auror. However, due to mishandling he was released and shortly thereafter was suspected of blowing up Ollivanders' Wand Shop. While there is no proof other than the witness, Abigail Blackwood, Aurors are currently looking for the man who seems to have disappeared. '''Theron Balavan. '''Presumed dead and the wizarding community certainly hopes he stays that way. Balavan was the leading man behind all the kidnappings and mishaps that took place for nearly two years before the final battle at Hogwarts. Activating Ley Lines and trying to gain immense power is what got him killed and to what cost? Magic all over the school is now ridiculously off-kilter and strange things are happening inside and out of the castle itself. Ministry Workers '''Gregory James. '''Minister for Magic of the United Kingdom, this former Professor has made his way up fairly quick though it's no surprise. James quickly became a common household name after the battle as it quickly became apparent that the Minister has a darker past than he might want to admit. Though there are no sources that tell exactly what that might be, the Ministry nonetheless seems to think very highly of him. '''Rhett Crenshaw. '''Chief Auror. If you're working under him then you've most likely received paperwork that smells of stale cigarettes with a few ash smudges. It's also natural that you'd notice his estranged son, Damien, is much like him in the grumpy department. We apologize in advance if he hocks a loogie on your pristine folder you just printed out. '''Aiden Hollister. '''Perhaps a bit younger than some of his colleagues, Aiden is the Head Obliviator and there's a reason for that. Absolutely meticulous at his work, Hollister was called in to work as the Head of the Department when things began to go south after the battle. Thanks to all the happenings in London and fighting that ensued, many Obliviators were left drained, injured or worse. None too keen on accepting the job, either. Hogwarts Staff '''Lilliana Devane. '''Best friend of the Minister as well as the mother of his children, Lilliana has lead a fairly simple life up until the battle. Teaching at Hogwarts for many years, it came as no surprise when the offer was made to become Headmistress, however, her rather questionable antics leave the students and even other staff wondering why she's still in charge... at times, anyway. '''Ashton Mcalister. '''Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts and former Hit Wizard, Mcalister is known for being pretty rough around the edges. He also kicked some serious butt and knocked out Blackwood during the battle. Good Times. Oh, and there's also a rumour going around that he's dating the Hogwarts' counselor but... rumours aren't always true right? For his sake we hope not.... '''Damien Blackwood. '''The Head of Gryffindor and once a royal pain in his father's backside as a former Auror. After his marriage to Abigail and the announcement of her pregnancy he left behind the Elite Squad only to fall right into the ''Geek Squad. It's rumoured that Abby has sucked the soul out of him so we're not really sure if he's human or ghost... or maybe just a really cranky dude surrounded by morons. 'Janessa Rivera. '''Opinionated and proud of it, this Head of Slytherin spends her waking moments terrorizing former boy toy, Derputy McNozzle. It's apparent that he's not getting rid of her as easily as he had hoped and if he truly is moving on what does that say for his love life? Actually, poor Janessa. She has to witness that catastrophe. Let's just hope that she's able to move on and find Mr. Right. Oh, and she's the Potions' Master. This woman could brew a nasty poison; irrelevent topic, right? '''Clarissa Church. '